opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Broken Gears
Cover Picture: Owari seated in his throne, with his total black Soul Burst coat over his white suit. He is with both arms on the arm rests and with one leg place on the other, paralell to the ground. The throne is ablaze in his Black and Purple pantheon flame. ---- One hour has passed since Owari made his war declaration... And the whole world is in chaos. Nations have declared war at others for treason. Neighboring empires discovered that they each considered the other mortal enemies and were ready to wipe out each other at a moment's notice. The Marines especially have taken an amazingly deep strike... Marine bases all over the world are attacked by dissapointed and angry citizens... Events that show the dark side of justice are being finally revealed... One of the most shocking examples is the revelation of what Akainu did years ago during the Marineford War of the Best to trick the Whitebeard Pirates, and especially a man named Squardo. It is not an overstatement to say that the world's gears have been busted by this one action... Owari: *Maniac grin* All according to plan! Owari laughs really hard as reports from all over the world are handed to him. Owari: The first game was an absolutely one-sided one... Checkamate came without the opponent even moving his pawns, honestly... Venator: Now we wait... right? Owari: Yes...It is only a matter of time until armies start gathering here to try and face us, to take revenge for screwing the world up! Sevoch: When that happens, we will be ready... Our own army should be battle ready soon enough. Doyle: Yes... The humans are ready, and the last ship embarked two minutes ago. Owari: Good, good. You guys are all pretty good at organizing them, no need to bother me with the details. Sevoch: We are on it, Owari-sama. ---- Magnus and Atazard are both sitting... Atazard is visibly in pain, and has trouble dealing with an injury on his chest. Magnus: Only a minute left... bear with me. Atazard nods, and waits for that minute to pass. After it does, he seems relieved. Magnus: I had forgotten how good my healing abilities become when in Soul Burst... Atazard: *panting* But... don't these things drain your lifeforce? Magnus: Yes... but what can I do? If we hadn't trained to the limit for this week, I would surely lose, so there would be no life force either way... Plus, I only have around two years left until my aneurism goes out of control. Atazard: *he stands up and swings his left arm around* Aah, that hurt. Thank you though. Magnus: It's ok. Either way,I did that to you. Atazard: Yeah, basta... Hmm? What is that? Magnus and Atazard look up the sky, and notice a black News Coo. Magnus: That's... Why is a News Coo painted black? Magnus uses his telekinesis to grab the poor bird. He then forces it to drop one paper, and then allows it to carry on. He grabs the paper, and starts reading... As soon as his gaze falls on the headline, cold sweat covers him. Magnus: Ah, shit. He went grand. Atazard: What? Owari did something? Atazard starts walking towards Magnus. Magnus: Owari could have gone at it with three action plans... One was to keep it small and simple, a clash between our alliances like that time on the island. The other one was to go at it big, to try and conquer a kingdom, an island, something like that... Atazard takes the paper from Magnus' hands, and starts reading. Magnus: Lastly... he could go at it Grand Style. Atazard: I assume Grand was at the world scale huh? Sure seems obvious, judging from this flier. Magnus: Seems like that's it. Well, a little something over a week was more than enough. Magnus stands up, still in Soul Burst because of Owari, and starts walking away. Magnus: Thank you, Atazard. It really was nice getting to hang with you after all these years... Atazard flashes and appears behind Magnus, slapping him lightly on the head. Atazard: Where the hell do you think you're going... You can't leave me behind me. Magnus: This is our war Atazard... The Espasione has been dead for years now. You don't need to risk your life for a Boss that failed you. Atazard: If you say so... Then ok. Magnus starts walking away, but Atazard follows him calmly. Atazard: Then I won't come to help you. I'll just come to watch. I mean, either way, I'm gonna watch Jason get beaten up. White hair or Black hair, it doesn't matter. I wouldn't miss seeing a fight like this for anything. Magnus and Atazard grin and then laugh. They brofist, and they walk towards the edge of the island, ready to depart for war... The "camera" zooms out slowly... Frame by frame, we see a scene that serves as proof of the two men's power... A small flashback reminds us... This island was a big Spring one that was fileld with huge forests and a few mountains... The image chagnes to the current shape of the island, and we witness the result of Magnus' training with Atazard... The whole island has been leveled completly, with forests becoming simple rumble, mountains blown into the sea, millions of swords stuck on the ground, and wind currents having forever changed around it... Category:Blog posts